


You Would Think That You'd Think of Me

by CagedNTorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CagedNTorn/pseuds/CagedNTorn
Summary: A post war fic that came from the recesses of my mind one dark and cold night.  I stepped way outside of my smutty little comfort zone for this.  I've not tried to write much angst before this, I don't even read too many angsty fics tbh.  Because reasons... I like fics that pull me out of my depression, not send me further in.  But anyways....Wow I suck at summaries.I don't want to like ruin the surprises.  It kind of flips back an forth in time  a bit.  Which is also something I haven't done before....  Plus there's a song that underlines the mood of the whole thing really well.  SO.  Give it a listen, you won't be disappointed.Harry and Draco Hook up after the battle, after clearing the air between them.  Then Draco is sent to Azkaban for war crimes.  Harry is distraught and this is really all I can say without giving away the twist and stuff.Please read it....  It's got some cute sexy stuff too.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. You Would Think

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called You Would Think and it's by Tucker Beathard. 
> 
> all other characters and trademarked material property of it's respective owners. 
> 
> I own nothing.

_**'You would think this time of year** _   
_**When the leaves begin to fall** _   
_**That you would think of fires** _   
_**And flannel shirts and I'd be worth a call** _   
_**You would think this cold would stir up some old memory** _   
_**You would think that you would think of me'** _

It was fall and it was getting cold. There was some country station playing on the wireless while they sat around the fire talking. He had a flannel shirt pulled on over his shoulders. His long sleeve thermal had holes poked through for his thumbs, and his faded ripped jeans and black converse sneakers were all comfortable and functional, if not warm. Harry had his long dark hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Ginny would once in a while run her fingers through it. She was sitting beside him drinking a beer and laughing with Ron about some funny story that had happened with the quidditch auditions at school. Harry had chosen not to go back but rather to complete his newts via a home-study course. He knew mentally and emotionally, he was in no shape to deal with crowds of people, and those haunted hallways. Harry wasn't paying attention to them. He stared into the fire and his thoughts drifted to another fire, a year ago.

_**'You would think all this time** _   
_**Woulda done what it does best** _   
_**You would think I wouldn't think about** _   
_**What's going thru your head** _   
_**You would think these thoughts** _   
_**Would go both ways eventually'** _

After the fall of the dark lord, the castle had been a mess. They had built several large fires around the yard to light the area and provide warmth while the teacher's and students who had chosen to stay helped rebuild. Harry had been sitting by one of the fires taking a break when he spotted Draco Malfoy. Draco’s platinum blonde hair was loose rather than slicked back, and he had on a long sleeve black thermal shirt with his thumbs stuck through the sleeves. He had on black denims that were tight and hugged his hips in a way that made Harry's mouth go dry.

"Potter." Draco greeted him. Harry nodded and shifted in his seat.

 ** _'You would think that you would think of me_**  
 ** _You would think some song, you would think some place_**  
 ** _You would think some look on a strangers face_**  
 ** _Would ring a bell or hurt like hell_**  
 ** _Or make you feel something is_ **missing'

Harry inclined his head towards him remaining silent for a moment, not trusting his voice. He'd seen a new side of Malfoy in the last 24 hours of the hell that had been his life. The blonde had initially left with his parents during the battle but he'd come back. Truth be told, Harry had long suspected that the bloke was trapped with no choice, or at least, no good choice. Harry had silently observed him ever since he'd returned offering to help. He'd worked silently alongside everyone else, assisting madam pomfrey with washing and dressing wounds, then he’d been sent to help clear rubble, which he'd been doing for hours now, tearing his hands to shreds in the process and he continued on without complaining.

"Malfoy." Harry had responded after a moment. Then he slid over on the long he'd been resting on and took The blonde's hands in his own, turning them palm up to face him. He drew his wand, or rather Malfoy’s wand, as that's the one he'd been using.

"I'm fine Potter." The blonde insisted, trying to pull back his hands.

"You're really not, but you will be." Harry responded with a smile. He healed Draco’s hands and then offered him the wand.

"Actually this belongs to you. Thank you for letting me take it that day." The blonde stared at him with wide eyes.

"That's the wand you've been using all this time?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, but I've got mine back now and one or two others. Please, I want you to have it back. " Harry said, offering it to him again.

"No Potter, thank you. You keep it. They'll only take it from me when they come to collect me for Azkaban. I'm on borrowed time as it is. At least you appreciate it as a good wand, and it works well for you. Please keep it, with my thanks." Draco murmured softly with his eye's downcast.

"I'll speak up for you." Harry shrugged without even thinking. The blonde looked up at him sharply then.

"Why would you? I haven't been exactly nice to you over the years… all because you broke my heart and had the audacity to refuse me something I wanted. Merlin I really was an insufferable shit wasn't I?"

"Yeah you were." Harry chuckled. "You're different now, the last two years haven't been any easier on you than they were on me. Worse probably, all things considered. I know you didn't have a choice. I know you didn't want this." Harry ran his fingers up Draco’s arm and caressed the dark mark that was hidden under the long black thermal sleeves. He heard Draco’s sharp intake of breath. Before he fully realized what he was even doing he had leaned forward and captured the blonde's lips with his own.

_**'And if you wonder what it might be** _   
_**You would think you'd think of me** _   
_**You would think that you'd think of me'** _

Draco’s fingers snaked into Harry’s hair and he kissed back. It quickly became heated and undeniably passionate. When Harry finally pulled back his Kelly Green eyes peered intently into smoke gray one's. They seemed drawn together, their lips met again and this time Draco opened to him. Harry ran his tongue along the blonde's bottom lip, then delved inside to explore thoroughly. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders and clung to him.

"I thought you were dead. I thought that you had died and the only memories you would have of me were of me being an asshole to you for no reason other than that I loved you. I couldn't ever tell you because of the situation. I'm so very sorry Harry." Draco mumbled softly as they broke apart gasping for air. Harry smiled and pulled the blonde to his feet. They snuck away to a bathroom in the castle that held memories for both of them.

"Let's make a happy memory in here. I'm sorry about that spell. If I had known what it did, I never would have used it. Let's not leave that how it stands." Harry murmured huskily as he pulled Draco against him. They kissed again, and the blonde sighed a happy sound as he pulled off his long sleeved shirt.

"Draco, look at you." Harry breathed. He ran his hands down the pale expanse of skin that had been revealed. His fingers tweaked first one tiny pebbled nipple, then the other. He ran his hands down the soft as silk skin again and pulled him against himself. Draco pushed Harry’s flannel shirt off his shoulders, then tugged off the t-shirt beneath. He ran his long fingers through the curly chest hairs and stroked down towards his hips. Draco’s nimble fingers undid Harry’s belt and then the zip. He then dropped to his knees, taking the thick denims and cotton pants with him.

"Draco" Harry groaned as Malfoy took his member into his mouth and began licking and sucking him until he was fully hard.

"To think we wasted all that time fighting when we could have been doing this." The blonde grinned as he pushed his own black denims off and kicked them to the side with Harry's. The raven haired teen had groaned with appreciation as his eyes feasted on Draco’s flesh. He turned the blonde around and they both dropped to their knees on the floor of the bathroom. Harry turned Draco away from him and lowered his lips to place a kiss on one rounded globe of Malfoy’s pert backside. He spread his cheeks open and whispered a wandless cleansing charm, then a relaxing charm.

"Stop teasing me Harry." Draco whined with a slight moan as Harry grinned and licked around the ring of prepared flesh. He delved his tongue inside and delighted in the sounds he was drawing out of the blonde, now a quivering mass of need at his fingertips. He slipped a finger inside him up to the second knuckle and began to stroke in and out of him. He delighted in the moans and the erotic squelching sound the lube made as he worked now two fingers into the ring of loosened flesh. After another few moments he was able to slip a third finger into the blonde riding his fingers. Harry pulled them out and Draco sighed at the loss. Harry positioned himself behind the blonde and with a firm grip at the base of his cock, pushed his way inside. Both young men groaned with ecstasy. Harry started to slowly pull out and push back inside.

"Merlin Malfoy, why haven't we done this before now?" Harry moaned as instinct started taking over and he thrust harder.

"A multitude of misunderstandings and insecurities." Draco groaned as he rocked his hips back. "I dared not dream this would ever happen. This is real isn't it? Have I gone round the twist?" He added with a soft sigh.

"No Draco, this is real. My cock is without a doubt up your arse right now." Harry chuckled thrusting harder causing the blonde to moan breathlessly.

"What would your friend's say if they knew what we were doing?" Draco gasped rhetorically as he grinned at Harry over his shoulder.

"At this moment, I don't particularly care." Harry chuckled, a deep masculine sound that rolled out of him from deep in his chest.

"Merlin Potter… I'm not going to last." The blonde gasped.

"Cum for me Draco. Cum harder than ever before and know that it was me who made you feel this way. Remember this moment every day you're in there until I can get you out." Harry coaxed. His words had the desired impact, sending the blonde right over the edge. Draco’s back tensed and his hole clenched around Harry so tightly it was nearly painful and as the blonde moaned deeply the hero filled him up. They both lay completely spent and sated for several long minutes. Then Draco stood and began to pull his clothes back on Harry did the same. Both looked somewhat debauched but neither minded. Harry took Draco’s hand and pulled him back outside. They'd no sooner stepped up to the bonfire where Ron and Hermione were sitting eying them suspiciously, when two aurors apparated in seizing Draco and pulling him out of Harry’s grasp. Hermione and Ron were on their feet, Ron restraining Harry as he tried to throw a punch.

"You can't take him! He hasn't done anything!" Harry screamed. Draco looked terrified but he didn't fight it.

"What exactly are the charges? You can't remand him into custody simply because he carries the mark." Hermione was saying, trying to reason with them. The one did look somewhat apologetic.

"I'm sorry but our orders are to apprehend all those who carry the dark lord's mark and bring them in for questioning. What happens after that is based on evidence and testimony." The apologetic auror explained.

"I insist you unhand him at once! This student has impeccable marks and has rarely caused problems" Headmistress McGonigal cried immediately upon arriving.

"I'm sorry we don't have a choice. The Malfoy family is of particular interest to the minister." The other auror piped up.

"This isn't fair! He saved my life! He gave me his wand, his mother lied to Voldermort's face to save me!" Harry screamed furiously. He didn't understand why everyone else was being so calm about this.

"I assume he'll be released on a probationary status after this?" McGonagall asked as Hermione ran a hand soothingly along Harry’s back.

"I couldn't say ma'm. You'll have to appeal to the ministry for details." The apologetic auror sighed.

"Believe me I will." Harry spat at them. The aurors both flinched but apparated away with Draco between them.

_**'You would think you'd wanna know if I'm alive and well** _   
_**You would think a little catching up** _   
_**Wouldn't be that big a-deal** _   
_**If only for my forgiveness to finally set you free'** _

Harry kicked his feet out towards the offending fire. Ginny glanced at him but didn't say anything. Just then the door opened and Molly stood there holding a squalling baby in her arms. Harry got to his feet immediately and went to take his son.

"I'm sorry dear, poor thing is just inconsolable. He misses his daddy." She said handing over the baby boy with his thatch of unruly fine blonde hair and his angular nose and pointy chin. His big green eye's were screwed up angrily in his red face.

_**'You would think that you would think of me** _   
_**You would think some song, you would think some place** _   
_**You would think some look on a strangers face** _   
_**Would ring a bell or hurt like hell** _   
_**Or make you feel something is missing** _   
_**And if you wonder what it might be** _   
_**You would think you'd think of me** _   
_**You would think you'd think of me'** _

"I miss his daddy too. I don't understand Molly, how could they keep him there? What did he even do to deserve two years in that horrible place?" Harry asked as he let himself be drawn into a comforting hug. He could feel the other's eyes on him but he didn't care. He focused on trying to get his son to take the bottle Molly had handed him.

"I don't know dear. You were all just children. What choice would any of you have even had? Punishing the child for the crimes of his father doesn't seem fair to me either. Especially in his condition, I would think an exception could have been made." Molly agreed. Harry nodded.

_**'When you think of regrets, when you think of mistakes** _   
_**When you're tryna fall asleep** _   
_**You would think that you would think of me** _   
_**You would think some song, you would think some place** _   
_**You would think some look on a strangers face** _   
_**Would ring a bell or hurt like hell** _   
_**Or make you feel something is missing'** _

Harry stroked a finger over his son's cheek. Henry Sirius had finally settled down. He was taking the bottle almost greedily now. Harry passed it back to Molly once it was empty. He put the small baby up to his shoulder and burped him, rubbing his back softly afterwards.

"You have done everything you could and then some to get those fools at the Ministry to listen to reason. You went to the papers and really put pressure on them after they dropped this little angel on us unsuspecting." Molly soothed knowing where Harry’s thoughts were likely to stray.

"How could they not even notify me that he was pregnant? I'm not allowed to see him, I can't take our son to see him. He hasn't even done anything wrong! There's no evidence!" Harry cried softly.

"I really don't know. Even Ron objects to this mess and for him to say so is pretty bad really." Molly agreed, trying to comfort him.

"Another year. An entire year of firsts that he's going to miss. Henry's first words, his first steps, his first time sleeping through the night. Molly, he's going to miss so much." Harry felt the tears running down his cheeks. His son wasn't the only one who was inconsolable.

"We'll get through this. We'll take lots of pictures and bottle lots of memories for him. Narcissa will be here tomorrow. Her sentence was finished today." Molly reminded him. Harry nodded.

"Even Narcissa received a year in Azkaban. She had even less to do with the war than her son. Lucius Malfoy was the only one of the three of them who truly deserved to be there. He isn't suffering. He got death, which is bad enough but now his family is suffering and he…"

"He isn't anything anymore. To anyone. Harry, it won't do to speak ill of the dead." Molly interrupted his rant. Harry nodded.

_**'And if you wonder what it might be**_  
 _ **You would think you'd think of me**_  
 _ **Yeah, if you wonder what it might be**_  
 _ **You would think you'd think of me**_  
 _ **You would think you'd think of me**_ '

Harry looked down at his now sleeping son, the perfect blend of the two of them. He cuddled the baby in his arms and then headed inside.

"Tell them I'm sorry, please Molly. It was nice to see them but Henry will just keep fussing without me." Molly nodded and went outside to let the other's know he wouldn't be back. Harry had moved into Ron's old room after Ron had moved to the apartment above the joke shop with George.

Ron was still talking about becoming an auror, but it was half-hearted at best. The position had definitely lost a lot of esteem in the redheads eyes when a ministry official had shown up three months ago to drop off Henry with hardly a word about how Draco was doing or any explanation about why they hadn't felt it necessary to inform Harry that he was going to be a father.

Hermione had instantly begun an incessant letter writing campaign to not just the minister of magic but also all the members of the wizengamot and even the daily prophet. Harry's struggle with Draco and Henry was at the heart of it, but she was addressing all of the hypocrisy in the Wizarding world. How readily they blamed the Slytherins for all the evils in the community when the truth of it was much more complex. Voldermort hadn't created the animosity and bigotry. He'd simply exploited what was already there.

Harry lay down on his bed, laying his son across the pillow that had one of Draco’s old shirts pulled over it. Molly had charmed it so that it would retain the scent of Draco, and stay clean. Harry spritzed it with Malfoy’s pretentious cologne every so often. It was the only thing that soothed Henry when he was fussy like this.


	2. epiloge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the wrap-up

Harry had given the keys to 12 Grimmauld place to Narcissa after she had arrived with Arthur as her ministry escort. He'd arranged for her to be able to stay there while on probation after her release. Harry himself couldn't stand the place. It wrenched his gut into knots whenever he tried to visit. He'd collected, with Hermione's help, some of Sirius's' things. He hadn’t returned. Narcissa had spent several long hours just staring in wonder at and holding the baby. Harry knew how she felt. He'd done the same thing that first day. 

There'd been a few hiccups along the way but all in all they'd gotten through the year without Draco together. Sharing their misery, their worries, and their fears about what the future would hold. Harry particularly was worried that Draco wouldn't even like him after all of this. He'd been so afraid that he'd imagined the connection he'd felt to Draco was somehow all in his head. His friends, meaning well, had urged him to move on, get over it. After all he'd only really spent one night with Draco. It's not like they really knew each other all that well. Then Henry had turned up and everyone quit nagging him to get over it and move on. 

So now standing in front of the ministry with Narcissa at his side, and Henry squirming in his arms in a smart blue sailor suit with his angelic blonde curls blowing in a breeze. Harry had nearly chewed through his lip with nerves. They made their way into the lobby and resolutely ignored the whispering and flashes of cameras. Finally, Kingsley was seen and the crowd parted to reveal Draco in his jeans and thermal shirt that he'd been arrested in. He looked terrible, his skin was ashen, his eyes were sunken and had deep purple bags underneath, his hair had grown long and hung limp down his back. His chin was covered in sparse whiskers, and he was as thin as a rail. It made something deep in Harry’s chest constrict painfully. 

Then Draco was released and Kingsley handed him his wand back and Draco seemed almost afraid to take it. He did take it though. Harry took a tentative step forward and then another. Draco seemed to only just realize he was there at that moment when he moved. They were running towards each other then. Draco was swept into Harry’s arms and they shared a kiss that Harry was sure would grace the front of the prophet tomorrow. He didn't care. He cared only about the man in his arms and their child who was crying happily. 

"Daddy!" The 1 year old voice carried above the crowd. Narcissa had caught up, and joined the hug, tears rolling down her own cheeks. Harry turned his back on Kingsley and took his family home to Grimmauld place to let Draco get cleaned up and settled into the room that Narcissa had fixed up for him. She'd renovated the entire townhouse. It was now a bright, warm happy place. The kind of place Sirius had always wanted it to be. After Draco had had a bath and a shave, and spent some time alone with his son. They'd taken him to the burrow for dinner where Molly greeted him warmly. After dinner, Harry took Draco outside to walk through the back garden. Their son was inside snuggled up with his Draco pillow on the couch beside his grandmother. Under the moonlight Draco turned to Harry. 

"I thought of you. I thought of you that night, and it kept me sane. The light of your love kept the dementors away." He whispered. Harry pulled him into a tight embrace. 

"I thought of you too. Every single day! I tried so hard to get you out! I did everything I could. They wouldn't listen to me. I'm so sorry I couldn't get you out." Harry mumbled dejectedly. 

"I know, Harry I know. It's ok. We're together now. Now they have nothing more to lord over me and I'm free. They couldn't beat me, and I may have nothing left but I have my sanity." 

"You have me and our son, for as long as you want us." Harry supplied softly. Draco smiled. 

"It feels like a dream. I dreamed of this while I was in there. It's hard to know that it's real this time." Draco said softly after a moment. Harry nodded. 

"I imagine you'd pictured a few less Weasleys around in your dreams." Harry teased gesturing to the other side of the yard where the rest of the gang was gathered around the fire pit. Draco laughed and it was like music to Harry’s soul. He smiled and they shared a kiss. Then they joined the other's by the fire and everyone greeted the blonde warmly, even Ron.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave me your thoughts! I hope you enjoyed the story... even if you didn't, I'd like to know why.


End file.
